


Flounder

by The_Pretty_Restless



Series: Riverdale one-shots [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Funny, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pretty_Restless/pseuds/The_Pretty_Restless
Summary: Betty Cooper takes it on her self to try to teach Jughead how to swim, and Alice and FP reconsile while watching them.





	Flounder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Riverdale fanatics! My sister is insatiable when it comes to Bughead, but I decided to throw in some Falice action too! Enjoy this two-for-one and tell me what you think in the comments! Constructive criticism wanted!!!!!! THANKS XOXOXOXOXO

     "Betty, I look ridiculous."

     "Let me see, Jug," the blond sighs tying to coax Jughead to show her his new swimming shorts. A loud groan is her only warning before the door is thrown open.

     Betty takes her lip between her teeth, stiffling the laughter that bubbles up as she runs her eyes over her boyfriend. He stands with his hands on his hips, decked out in goggles and flippers and his new burger pattern swim trunks. At the sight of his blonde angel nearly dying of silent laughter, his eyes narrow. 

     "Go ahead," Jughead rolls his eyes as Betty dissolves into fits of laughter.

     "See, I told you I look ridiculous. It's these shorts!" He throws out dramatic gestures and turns to march back into the bathroom. Betty wipes her eyes and calls out to Jug before he retreats.

     "No, come on Jug. It's not the shorts. It's just," Betty swallows the rest of her giggles, "Jug, uh, w-why are you wearing floaties?" He shakes his head at her as if it's the most obvious thing.

     "Because I don't want to  _ **die**_ Betty!"

     She stares at the Mickey mouse floaties incrediously.

     "Juggie, you do realize that the pool is only 5ft deep where I'll teach you," Betty trails off as she sees that Jughead's attention is on his reflection instead of being on her. He pulls different motions and glances at his impatient lover when she snaps her fingers.

     "Do these shorts make my butt look big? Be honest, I promise I won't cry." She rolls her eyes at his antics.

     "Dramatic as ever Juggie. Alright, let's go." Betty drags Jughead away from the mirror and down the steps. She catches him as he nearly takes a header from his flippers. She goes to lead the way into the backyard but stops when she notices Jug staring in to the living room with his jaw dropped.

     Alice sits with FP Jones on the couch, her legs over his lap and two empty wineglasses on the coffee table. Hushed words and quiet giggles fill the room and Betty smiles. She can't recall the last time her mom laughed like that, and she can't bring herself to care that it's because of her boyfriend's dad. Jug looks back at his girlfriend, clearly weirded out, but Betty just shakes her head.

     "Mom, Jug and I are going in the pool." 

     A manicured hand waves at them to go ahead without either parental figure so much as looking their way. Betty pushes Jughead out the door to the newly installed in ground pool. Her dad got 40 years in prison and the first thing her mom does is buy a pool. It's a win-win situation. She dips her foot in, glad her mom invested in a heated system. 

     Betty steps into the 5ft area, avoiding the slow decent to 11ft. She pulls Jug into the water and snatches his beanie, tossing it away to keep it dry. He glares at her for a moment but can't help to laugh at the cheeky grin she gives. 

     After about 30 frustrating minutes, Betty is pretty proud of her accomplishments. She got Jughead out of those floaties and even taught him how to float.

     "Okay Jug. Let's try a doggie-paddle." Betty turns her back, missing the mischievous gleam in the Serpent's eyes.

     "I have something better in mind Betts."

     Betty turns just in time to get splashed in the face. She wipes the water out of her eyes and gives him a wicked grin. 

     "Oh, so that's how it's going to be." Before he can react, Betty splashes him back declaring war. This goes on for a while, sounds of splashing and laughing and Betty's yells at Jughead float into the house.

     Alice is rummaging through her fridge for ideas for dinner when the yells catch her attention. She rushes to the window, worried that something is happening to her Betty. Her face relaxes into a contempt smile, happy that for the first time in months Betty is free to act like a child again. Alice giggles as two burly arms wrapped around her waist and an unshaven cheek tickles her neck. No matter how many years pass by, FP makes Alice feel like a teen again. Giddy and unstoppable.

     FP chuckles as he watches the scene outside unfold through the window. Betty holds Jughead's beanie ransom over the water to get Jughead to call a truce. It reminds him of how  _ **they**  _used to be, and he couldn't resist softly kissing Alice's exposed shoulder. 

     "She's so much like you Allie." Alice sighs before settling deeper into FP's embrace, clutching his arms like she is going to lose him again.

     "I pray that she won't make the same mistakes I have." A few tears run down her face and FP turns her to pull her into his chest. 

     "Alice, you've made no real mistakes. You got more than I could ever have dreamt of giving you." 

     Alice looks up, her hair mussed and her eyes wide with tears. 

     "Your love is all I need FP. I'm sorry I used to think it wasn't, but now in this empty house I am forced to acknowledge all of my failures every single day. My husband was a serial killer and he tried brainwashing Betty to do his bidding. Polly is only a teen and already she was in love with her cousin, had his kids and now she ran off to join a cult. The boy I thought to be our son turns to be psychotic and tried to kill me. And poor Betty my last child, my baby, is so stressed out that she hurts herself. Have you seen those scars on her hands!" Alice is in hysterics as she finishes and FP rubs circles on her back trying to soothe her shaking body. FP pulls back to cup Alice's face.

     "Now you look at me Allie. I don't ever want you to blame yourself for any of this. We both haven't gotten our ideal lives but none of that matters now. I finally got you back and I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I am so proud of you for doing what we all wished we could do back then. You got out of the South Side and had 2 beautiful daughters. Focus on that. I'm going to be by you through this all, we will get through this." FP presses a kiss to her temple, relieved as her sobs subside to hiccups. He brushes strands of hair out of her face and when their gazes lock, they can no longer resist the magnet that pulls them together.

\---------Meanwhile---------

     Betty dodges another one of Jughead's lunges for his beanie.

     "Nope, call for a truce Jug." He stands across from the blond devil. Jughead playfully scowls at her but his lips twitch into a grin as she bats her eyes and pouts.

     "Don't give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?"

     Betty slowly gives him a sultry smile, although it reminds him a little more of a predator that has successfully corned it's prey. She slowly makes her way closer to him, close enough that she can lean in and whisper in his ear.

     "You're not."

     Jughead's breath hitches and he can feel his cheeks heat up. He rubs his hands down his flustered face and groans in defeat.

     "Fine. Ok. You win, truce it is. You play dirty Betty Cooper." Her eyes gleam with victory and she hands him back the beanie. Before she can move away, he grabs her hips and pulls her till they're chest to chest.

     "Seal it with a kiss?" Jughead pushes strands of her hair behind her ear and brushes his nose with hers. Betty acts like she has to think about it but snakes her arms around his neck and soon their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Jughead parts the kiss before it gets too heated, but keeps his forehead against hers. They bask in the love that radiates off of both of them, but the door opening makes them jump apart. FP walks out with a smile but quirks his eyebrow at the two blushing teens.

     "Alright kids, how about we head to Pop's for dinner? My treat." They voice their agreement and Jug helps Betty out of the pool and they run to go get dressed. Alice places a gentle hand on FP's arm.

     "FP that's ok, I can pay. You've already done so mu-" He cuts her off with a gentle finger to her lips and a semi-stern look on his face.

     "Enough of that. I told you, I'm going to take care of you and Betty from here on out. Go grab your keys because Jug and I rode our bikes over." Alice hesistates with a thoughtful look on her face, but a moment later she pulls back on a cocky yet beautiful smile. 

     "I want to take the bikes." FP smiles and gestures for her to lead the way.

     Betty and Jughead are already dressed and waiting for their parents. Betty is confused when her mom doesn't grab her keys but both her and Jughead are stunned when Alice climbs on FP's bike behind him. He passes her his helmet, promising to buy her one of her own soon. Jughead and Betty share a glance before they quickly climb on to their own bike.

     FP winks playfully at Jug.

     "Race you there," and he takes off leaving Jughead still a little confused at how weird this whole situation is but he takes off after them.  Both men smile as the loves of their lives cling to their backs, laughter flowing through the wind.

     After what hell the Cooper women have been through, they deserve a night of fun with the men they adore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out my other Riverdale fanfics.... Thank you for reading! Xoxoxoxo


End file.
